Moving Day
by boopingsloth
Summary: They couldn't stay at Beacon forever... but Team JNPR was always going to stick together and watch each other's backs! First step... finding an apartment they could all coexist in happily! Second step... fitting everyone and everything they might need inside, including but not limited to: clothes, weapons and mattresses.


So… helping sister move + procrastinating on cosplay making? Totally equals not writing fanfiction! Also, applied for a job in the school district as a yard supervisor (pretty much just a yard duty, but gotta start somewhere) so we'll see how that goes? Anyway, I still don't own anything but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Moving Day**_

"Three flights of stairs? Doesn't this place have an elevator?" Jaune nearly tripped over his own feet, attempting to carry the box up without breaking something. Pyrrha, standing behind him, was not-so-subtly prepared to catch him in the need arose.

"Aw, it's not so bad!" Nora, having run up ahead of all of them -carrying three full boxes by herself- leaned over the stair rail, beaming at her teammates! "And it's a cute little place!"

'Little' was the key word. Granted, it wasn't quite as small as their dorm room back at Beacon, but it wasn't much larger either… and while they were used to small spaces, at least two members of JNPR wasn't quite sure about fitting four people in a one-bedroom apartment.

"It has a nice view," Ren, for once going out of his way to be optimistic, held the door open so Jaune didn't have to struggle with the handle as well as the box. "And it's within our price range."

Well, the price range for everyone _but_ Pyrrha… but for the most part, they all forgot her hidden riches from all her endorsements. She was just Pyrrha, and if she happened to be able to buy food makings when no one else could, no one could say they weren't grateful.

"We still have at least ten more boxes," Pyrrha noted quietly, keeping an eye on Nora as she continued to dangle over the railing. The last thing they needed was for Nora to fall… she'd probably destroy something on her way down and end up unscathed in the process.

"Aw, I can get some of that real quick! Ren, you come too!" Grabbing her partner's hand, Nora darted down the stairs, leaving the other two to look around the apartment.

They'd been there multiple times in the last few weeks, trying to figure out how to best fit everyone in a one bedroom, one bath apartment, despite their schedules never coordinating enough to get everyone there at once. They'd had some minor successes: the bathroom was a perfect example of organized chaos, hair products and soaps in some semblance of order due to each member. The kitchen had been stocked with at least all the utensils they would need, and Nora had dragged a refrigerator in one day she had off -although it was slightly frightening that she wouldn't tell anyone where it had come from.

Posters had been hung, they had their small tv set up in the living room, there was a table to eat at… and while there wasn't room for individual beds, there were at least mattresses so they weren't sleeping on the floor. However…

"Hey Nora?" Jaune glanced at the girl who was skipping in, balancing two boxes on each arm as if they weighed nothing.

"Yes Jaune?"

"Did we still have a mattress coming in?" Ren was walking in as Jaune spoke, blinking at the question before answering it himself.

"No, they've all come in. We didn't know where to put them though, so we put them against the bedroom wall."

They had seen that. Exchanging looks, Pyrrha and Jaune quickly decided that they might as well mention the problem. "Well… there's four of us."

"Yes?" Nora dropped the boxes, taking the one Ren had brought in and piling it on top. "Four to a team, and we're the best team!"

"Well, yes…" Technically, people would say that about Team RWBY, but Pyrrha didn't want to get into that debate right now. "But there's only three mattresses."

"Oh, well, yeah!" Undisturbed, Nora grinned at the other girl, stretching her arms over her head. "You and Jaune were going on and on about saving space and all that, so we figured we could cut a mattress out! I mean, we knew you and Jaune wouldn't be willing to share a mattress, otherwise we'd have only gotten two!"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha flushed at the idea, shaking their heads before Jaune asked, even though it was painfully obvious. "So… you and Ren?"

"Oh, we'll be sharing a mattress! We used to do it all the time!"

Ren, who was beginning to look as if this conversation was causing him actual pain, managed to put on a straight face. "We were eight."

"Yeah yeah, we're such good friends that it's totally fine!"

Jaune sent the other boy a sympathetic look. It couldn't have been easy, always getting dragged along with Nora's ideas -because this _had_ to be Nora's plan- but Ren always handled it well. And besides, it wasn't as if it would lead to anything… both of them had made it clear that they weren't 'together-together' and it was simple.

Jaune was more understanding of their situation as the same thing was happening to Pyrrha and him now as well.

Ren saw the look and shook his head, wondering if he could possibly keep Nora quiet about the fact that it had actually been _his_ idea. He was more than capable of sharing a bed with Nora without any issues, but he didn't want any… misunderstandings. This really was nothing more than an idea to save space in the apartment; Ren knew that a new room and a view wouldn't change their friendship situation in the slightest.

Still… it would be easier for Ren -and much less confusing for Jaune and Pyrrha- if no one ever found out who had first planned out their sleeping arrangements!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Ren? Ren Ren Ren Ren!" The boy stirred, glancing over at the girl who was clinging to his arm as if it were a favored teddy bear.

"Yes Nora?" The best thing to do when woken by Nora in the middle of the night was simply to go along with anything she wanted… the faster she did what she planned, the faster he went back to sleep.

"Can we push Jaune into Pyrrha's bed? Because they're like, super close together, and we both know they wouldn't mind it, and when they wake up, their faces would be priceless! We should totally…"

Getting back to sleep was tempting… but Ren had some kind of morals, even when it was just barely one in the morning. "No."

"But you know Pyrrha has a huge crush on Jaune, and Jaune totally likes her, so it would…"

"Nora." Ren tugged the other girl closer, holding back a yawn while Nora found herself distracted, cuddling into Ren's chest with a happy hum. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay!" Teasing Jaune and Pyrrha about their obvious feelings for each other was one of her favorite past times… but cuddling with Ren would always be the number one choice over everything!

* * *

There it is! Just a short little snippet inspired by my sister's recent move -who does live on the third floor with no elevator and a broken AC now! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed! I will see you all in the next story!


End file.
